Toying with Love
by akaSailor Mars
Summary: It's me writing an L/J fic. Hmmmm... I wonder what happens...


Toying with Love   
By: akaSailor Mars  
  
"What could it hurt?" Lily asked. Lily Evans was an exteamly bright girl   
at the age of fifteen. She had red hair that hit the middle of her back. At this   
particualr moment her emerald eyes were sparkling, but they had been known to kill.  
"I've read about love, but never really experianced it. Kissing seems like   
the most interesting part. Just think of it as an experiment."  
"Well, I guess. You're very convincing Lily Evans." The second voice was   
that of James Potter. He was one of Lily's closest friends. They were the only ones   
known to have successfully pulled a prank on Sirius Black. He had uncontrolable, jet  
black hair and light blue eyes.   
He leaned over and kissed her. Millions of thoughts flooded his mind. All  
of her. She was the only thing he could think of. He had to stop, before he fell in love.  
Fireworks burst in her head. Everything books described happened.   
Fireworks, thoughts of James, and only him. He pulled away. 'What? It's over, just like  
that?' she thought to herself. It was the most wonderful experiance in her life. Now it   
was over. Was he blushing? It was hard to see in the dim firelight, but he was blushing.  
  
James rushed up to his dormitory and hurridly got ready for bed. He was still  
thinking of her. He had not intended to kiss her that long, but it was the best kiss he'd   
ever shared, and he had kissed plenty of girls.  
"I'm not in love. I'm not in love!" he whispered as he climbed into bed.  
Lily was in a daze as she got ready for bed. She was in love. She, Lily Evans,  
prankster extrordinare(a/n called that after her famous prank pulled on Sirius), was in  
love with James Potter. How could she have been so blind?  
'It was because you always had your nose in a book, or were thinking of a  
way to destroy Sirius,' a small voice in her mind told her. Now she had to win him over,  
but how?  
  
The conversation at the breakfast table was strictly about Snape. They were  
trying to think of a prank to pull on him, again.  
"Hey, we could put dung bombs in his bed!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"No, too juvinille," said Lily with a wave of her hand, as if shooing the idea   
away.  
"Oh, then you think of a better one Miss Smarty-pants," Sirius retorted.  
He was still sore at her for stealing his partner in crime(James) and pulling a prank on   
him. James laughed.  
She glared at James. How could he laugh at her? Did he know how much it  
hurt to love someone, and have them laugh at you? Of course he didn't.  
"Okay, here's the plan. We can cast a singing spell on him and make him sing  
the whole day. The song is called, "We all Live in a Yellow Sumberine", AND we   
charm these fluffy pink bunnies to fallow him around all day," she said as she pulled two  
very fluffy and very pink bunnies from her pockets.  
"It's perfect!" exclaimed Remus.  
"I second that!" Peter said as he raised his glass of milk and toasted Remus.  
Sirius was enfuriated.  
"I can't imagine Snape singing with bunnies following him around!" James   
said falling to the floor laughing.  
"I win. Face it, Sirius. You've been out pranked. Get over it," Lily said,   
putting on her most charming smile.  
"FINE! BUT WATCH OUT! I'LL GET YOU!!!" Sirius exploded.  
Lily got up and strode out of the Great Hall. James quickly followed her.  
She spoted him out of the corner of her eye. Her heart lept.  
"Great idea Lily! I'm going to do it now, want to come?" James asked.  
Secretly his heart lept when she accepted.  
They hid behind a pillar. James started the song spell, and lily charmed the   
stuffed animals. As soon as it was complete, they ran off to herbology.  
James was having second thoughts about Lily. He enjoyed the "experiment"  
so much. She was different from every other girl he had met. He had to tell her how he   
felt. He'd just wait for the right time.  
  
Lily and James were the only ones left in the common room. Everyone else  
had gone to bed. Lily was on the couch acting like she was doing homework, but she  
was watching James. He was doing the same.  
"Lily, can you come here a minute?" he asked, his heart pounding. She got up  
and stood by his armchair. He moved over and patted the space beside him. "Sit, please,"  
he asked. She sat and looked around. All of his books were closed.  
James stared at her for a moment. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his.  
He softly kissed her. Then all of the passion he had surpressed went into that kiss. It was  
long and Lily didn't fight it. Her passion, too, was in the kiss.  
James pulled back. "I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you, too," she whispered back.  
  
a/n Note that was ONLY a kiss. Nothing more. Okay, with that out of the way...  
YOU CAN REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
